The Legend Of M
by LanCheer
Summary: Morgana，Morgause，Mordred，Merlin，Arthur之间的命运纠葛。
1. Morgana

Morgana在六岁的时候失去了父亲。

她的父亲是个骑士，国王的亲信。母亲是富贵人家小姐的出身，在失去了父亲这个倚仗之后也完全丧失了生活的重心。凭她一个人是绝对没办法养活像Morgana这样的女儿的。或者说，她根本养活不了任何人。

于是，按照Albion古时候留下的规矩，死了丈夫的女人可以选择回到娘家并找机会再嫁出去，也可以选择独自抚养孩子。年轻的寡妇依着心里难以逃避的一点点责任感选择了后者，好在Morgana父亲的家底不弱，再加上为国捐躯的名头，国王的封赏也从没断过。只可惜富家小姐终究是富家小姐，年轻的寡妇丝毫不懂得勤俭持家的概念，更别谈是大理家中大大小小的事务。于是，仅仅支撑了一年，家里的情况就已经一团糟而且完全没有转圜的余地。

哭泣着的寡妇回到娘家，总算还是无法摆脱对命运的妥协。而小小的Morgana的命途就变得难以处置。于是好心的国王提出了中肯的建议，Morgana可以住进皇宫，与生身的母亲断绝关系，从此成为国王的养女，方便母亲再嫁。

母亲和娘家的亲戚很快同意了这个方案。毕竟说到底娘家那边也只是生意人，更何况在那时候看来，能够住进皇家，又是何等的荣耀。摆脱了负累的年轻寡妇凭借着自己出众的美貌很快又找到了再嫁的对象，对方是世袭着爵位的贵公子，笑容可掬，青年才俊。本来以为一切繁琐都得到了最妥善的解决，一切事务也走上了最完美的道路，无奈又是一年不到，想当初满心倾慕的子爵阁下竟然是个花花公子，结婚嫁娶不过图个新鲜，寡妇也就终于得以脱下丧帽，随着前夫共赴黄泉。

而另一边，刚刚进入皇宫的Morgana顶着一脸的生涩表情，漂亮得不像话的小脸蛋挣足了宫里人的喜欢。她不怎么说话，只是用那双猫咪一样的绿眼睛对着人们闪忽闪忽的，大家也就真当了她是猫一样地疼爱。

但是Morgana印象最深的还是宫里那个一头金发的小王子。他们的初遇是在一个阳光灿烂得有些出奇的下午，之所以说是出奇，那是因为Morgana几乎可以发誓那天的阳光是金色里面透着一点红的。被高龄的仆妇牵下马车的一刻，Morgana背着光望向城堡的入口，零零散散地站着的是奉命来接她的官员，由于路程的耽误，他们显然应该等得有些不耐烦了，可是在那一刻，他们还是换上了欣喜温和的表情。唯一与众不同的，是在金红色的阳光之下，那个满头金发的孩子。他撅着嘴站在那里，灿金的光芒洒了一身，湛蓝的眸子仿佛承于海神。

Morgana似乎是难以克制地移不开视线，而孩子也正好看到了她。小小的白皙面庞上鲜明地泛起一层红色，湛蓝的眸子亮得可以滴出水来，他呆若木鸡地站在那里看了大概有一分钟的样子，然后才别过头去再次撅起了嘴巴。

他就是Camelot的王子，Prince Arthur，在传闻中令人们敬畏的名字，一个大家都知道在将来会成为英雄，并且广为百姓称道的名字，如今，它的拥有者不过是个看着美女发呆的四岁小孩儿。


	2. Morgause

"长老，她又逃了。"  
>"她逃不了多远的，去把她找回来吧。"<br>"可是这已经是这个月的第三次了。"  
>"她会改变想法的。现在，去把她找回来。"<br>"是的，长老。"

Morgause总是觉得，如果自己刚一出生就死掉就好了。而这种想法在她趴在垃圾堆里面找吃的的时候，就变得尤为鲜明。路人总会以同情或是厌恶的眼光看着这个满头金发的孩子不顾一切地扒出那些腐朽得让人作呕的食物，然后如获至宝地狼吞虎咽，他们想要帮她，可是他们连自己的温饱也很难顾及。其实还是有些富贵人家愿意帮助她的，只不过到头来，她都会发现他们其实只是想要把这个漂亮的孩子养好了卖出去而已—更像是某种意义上的牲畜。所以，那些想要卖掉她的商人们最终也会发现，这个孩子是卖不得的。她的身上有某种不为人知的力量，让人畏惧的力量。

在用那些令人反胃的东西填饱肚子之后，Morgause再次踏上了征途。是的，这已经是这个月的第三次逃跑了，她要确保自己不会再被抓回去,确保自己可以完完全全地逃离那种生活。

这一年，Morgause只有六岁。

一个六岁孩子的出逃，结果可想而知。更何况她要违抗的，是各个国家都在畏惧组织。

"Morgause，能告诉我，你为什么要逃走么？"长老的语气沉静安详，表情像是慈悲的圣徒。也就是这样，Morgause便知道自己已经触怒了长老的底线。  
>"我要远离这种生活。"不到半人高的孩子这样回答着，语气不卑不亢。<br>"这又是为什么呢？"  
>"因为我讨厌无休止的训练！我恨透了那些礼仪！规则！…"<br>"Morgause，"在她的声调越来越高昂，甚至近乎于尖啸的时候，长老打断了她，"我告诉过你，你是个特别的孩子。"  
>"不！这些都是你们用来欺骗我的借口！"<br>长老身上猛然爆发出来的金色光芒吞噬了空气，砖墙一般的屏障直直地冲撞到Morgause的脸上，孩子被这股力量狠狠推向空中，摔落在地上。她吃痛地喘息咳嗽，直到那个高大的身影站到她的面前，挡住了视线里所有的光线。  
>"知道你为什么会被打倒么？知道为什么你的一次次逃跑都以失败告终么？"长老的声音低沉得令人心寒，"因为你不够强大。你在我的面前就如蝼蚁般渺小。"<br>Morgause躺在地上怔怔地捂住胸口，她看不见面前男人的表情，那个平日里严厉亲切的长辈此时像是变成了披着黑色斗篷的妖魔。  
>"你是很特别。但如果你不留下来学习，并且练习你所拥有的能量，那么你就只能永远这么渺小，永远挣扎着逃跑却被抓回来，永远做被打败的那一个。"空旷的屋庭之内，沙哑粗重的嗓音来回敲打在石壁上，长老在说完话之后提步离开，留下了仍旧躺在地上无法动弹的孩子。<p>

或许那个长老真的是好心，也或许这一切都是为了培养他们将来可以用得最顺手的战士，但是他不知道的是，这一刻，他是真的在这个孩子心中埋下了一颗仇恨的种子。原本是他们Druid的骄傲，这个满载天赋，又聪明伶俐的孩子，在此时下定了一个无人知晓的决心，而这个决心对于未来的任何人，都不能说是好事。


	3. Mordred

星空璀璨，夜色深沉的空际被银色的光点缀满，空气里是可以充斥鼻腔的草木气息。  
>小小的身影顶着一头浓密的黑发，男孩蜷缩着身子坐在小土坡上，背后是参天的繁木。他昂起头，用全然的视角仰望天空，眼里是无人能懂的专注。有人说，这个孩子可以看到未来。在人们以凡俗的眼光注视着空无一物的天际，或是以欣羡的情怀注目繁星的时候，这个孩子看到的，是一个个活生生的人和一段段色彩鲜明的故事。<br>他可以说出每一颗星星代表的人物的名字，根据他们的形状、亮度还有星星之间交汇的角度，他能说出他们之间的故事。尽管在旁人看来，那些模糊着闪烁的光点事实上并没有什么区别。  
>他是个古怪的孩子。<br>其他的Druid人都这么说。  
>只有一个人，他对Mordred作出了不同的评价。<br>"你是个特别的孩子，Mordred."他的爷爷这样说道。  
>Mordred没有回话。他一向是这样，是个沉默寡言的孩子。<br>"如果元老院还在的话，我想我可以推荐你做他们的接班人。"老人在用沙哑的嗓音说完这句话后总会垂头叹息，苍老的褶皱爬满了整个脸际，像是一些看不见的荆棘刺入了肌肤的表面，在痛苦中习得老去。  
>孩子仍旧没有回话。元老院是一个早就不存在了的组织，如果这番言论的受众是其他的Druid而不是老人的小孙子，他们会嘲笑老人是个疯子。<br>从前的Druid是不敢这样谈论元老院的。那时候，Druid人虽然以部落的形式居住在一起，却又以家族和血统分隔开来。其中的精英就被选举出来，聚集在一起决定一些部落的大事。以至于后来，这种情形变成一种习惯，种族中的精英和其他人被分为两派，而那些精英们所组成的派系的管理机构就被称之为元老院。在元老院的全盛时期，他们在族群中挑选出许多富有天赋的孩子，训练他们，直至他们可以做接班人，领导整个Druid部落，决定他们的存亡。  
>然而这种弱肉强食的情况总是难以得到多数人的支持。那些被分隔出来的，占大多数的"非精英"，暂且称他们为"庸者"吧。庸者们向来对元老院的设立是持反对态度的，只是恃于精英们强大的魔法以及长老们绝对的权力而无法反抗。于是，在几年前元老院培养出的最优秀的接班人反叛，屠杀了数十位长老之后，元老院的光环终于被褪去，这种体制也不复存在。然而更加严酷的却是，被遗留下来的长老其实只有一个，也就是现在的老人—Mordred的爷爷。<br>所以，他就是那个最怀念元老院的人。老人只是在重拾他的梦境。  
>"或许我早该看出些端倪来的。"老人又开始了新一轮的窃窃私语，无非还是那些陈词滥调，什么早知道如何如何，就该…"唉…"老人发出了一声沉重的叹息，这是他提到Morgause的标准程序。<br>"有一天，孩子，有一天你会比他们都要强大。"老人总喜欢在结束的时候这样说道，眼神深邃，语音低沉。  
>不得不承认Mordred的古怪本领多多少少来自于他的爷爷。这个擅长窥视未来的老人，他总会跟男孩讲些过去或者未来的故事，断断续续，交叉错乱的。有时候Mordred会分不清爷爷口中的那些故事，哪些是已经发生过的，哪些又是还没发生的。但这些故事统统脱离不了两个名字—King Arthur和魔法师Emrys。<br>Mordred从很小的时候开始，就把Emrys这个名字牢牢地刻在心底了。那就像是某种挥之不去的声音，终日在他耳边盘旋。爷爷说过很多Emrys的故事，说他是怎么样精于魔法，又是怎么一次次保护亚瑟王不受黑魔法或是魔兽的威胁。在儿时的记忆里，Emrys总是无比强大的存在。直到他发现了星星的秘密—那些掩藏在夜空中的一幅幅绚丽多彩的画面，那些旁人无法看见的音容笑貌。画面中，总有个明媚的笑脸让Mordred无法不上心。那是个清瘦的少年，一头浓密的黑发，一双如天空般湛蓝的眼睛，还有他苍白脸际上突出的颧骨和傻气的笑意。他不像爷爷口中的大魔法师那样严肃，那样不容侵犯。  
>事实上他一开始就只是个乡下的少年，在母亲布置的家务中用魔法偷个小懒，在同龄的孩子们进行的游戏中用魔法来个小小的恶作剧。他和所有在那个年龄的孩子都没有区别。他会哭，会笑，会调皮，会做出很多让Mordred望着星空傻笑的事。但是这些都不能改变一点—他的善良。那是Mordred最无法理解，却也是他最羡慕的一点。属于未来的大魔法师Emrys的特征里最鲜明也是最无法磨灭的一点。那是爷爷的故事里听不到的。 <p>


	4. Morgana Growing

Morgana原本以为，偌大的皇宫里只会有一个人看她不顺眼，那就是那个正宗而自负的王子殿下。但是到了后来，她发现自己的猜测根本就是大错特错，因为最终能够证明的是，皇宫里唯一对她好的，或许也就只有这个自负的王子殿下了。

Morgana刚来的时候不怎么说话，每每与她交谈，她也只是张着那双大眼睛看着你。宫廷里的仆妇们一开始都当了她是怕羞，也就不多做计较。然而随着时间的推移，大家渐渐发现这个孩子是真的不怎么说话，不仅如此，越到后来，人们就越发害怕看到她不说话时的那双眼睛—幽绿幽绿的，像是跳动着阴森的鬼火。

"也不知道她一天到晚都在想些什么。"

Morgana总能听到女仆们的议论。

但她尽力不去想那些事情。身世和个性决定了她的处境，孩子的所谓反抗也不过是倔强地不去认输罢了。所以她更喜欢一个人待在皇宫后院的小花园里，独自幻想一些天马行空的事情。

直到Arthur闯进了她的世界。

又是一个被蒙上了金色画布的下午，Morgana一个人坐在树底下快要睡着，孩童嘻嘻哈哈的追赶声就打破了她所有的倦意。她睁开眼睛，正好看到了从灌木丛里跳出来的孩子。

"噢！该死！"金发的孩童看到她的第一眼就是这句话。看来自己是撞上了最不该遇见的人了。Morgana在心里抱怨道。"你是他们的伏兵？"

"什么？"

"我在问你，"孩子猛地抽出了腰间的木剑，"你是不是他们的伏兵？"

"呃…我猜…不是？"

"不是？"孩子皱起鼻子，稚气十足的脸庞就被不符合年龄的老成占满，看起来也就尤为好笑。

不远处窸窣的脚步声渐渐靠近，金发的孩童回眸张望了一会儿，像是做出了什么重大的决定，他猛地扑过来抓住了Morgana的手，拉起她就往小树林里跑。

"你干什么？"在两人终于潜伏在了某片草丛中的时候，Morgana压低喘息问道。

"保护你。"金发小孩答得煞有介事。

"你说什么？"她没能明白。

"天哪，你真笨！"Arthur撅起粉嘟嘟的小嘴，像是万分无奈地摇头叹气过后，才抱起了他短短的胳膊说道，"一个王子，是不会让他的公主落到敌人手里的。"

"公主？那是谁？"Morgana张大了眼睛。

"我是男人！你是女人！既然我是王子，那公主还能有谁？"Arthur小朋友讲得信誓旦旦。却没有注意到Morgana的脸已经有些发烫了。"而且，你长得…也不算难看…"Arthur嘟着嘴补充道。

那是第一次，无人看重的所谓国王养女被人告知她是个美丽的公主。于是午后耀眼的阳光似乎突然变得更加炫目，黑发的少女把视线垂到指尖，掌心还残留着被王子握过的温度。

可能是机缘巧合，也可能是命中注定，自那天以后的Morgana就干脆断绝了自己和所有明媛贵妇的交往，连过去的假意也懒得再装下去，一心跟着金毛小王子杀伐征战，举着木剑充当一国之母的角色。也不晓得是小王子真的教导有方还是深发碧眼的小姑娘天生就是做巾帼英雄的料，没过几年，剑术竟然颇有长进。

Uther知道了也不避讳，二话不说就给两个孩子请了专门的剑术老师，命他对二人不可偏袒。剑术老师深得其意，对小公主的训练也绝对没有玩闹的意思，还当真就和对待Arthur一样严格。

刚开始，Morgana的进步还是十分显著的。就像是家里的男孩子有段时间一定比女孩子要矮这样的定律一样，到了这个特定的阶段，Arthur竟然也不是她的对手。两人还是照常跟各家的孩子们玩些骑马打仗的游戏，水准却跟儿时大不相同。他们有他们的师长，其他的孩子却也有父亲的指点，毕竟都是Camelot未来的骑士，孩童的游戏里也时常能体现出较真的成分。比如，政见不同的家庭的孩子就再不能待在同一个阵营，而Arthur和Morgana取胜的次数也越来越多。渐渐意识到儿时的玩乐已经不复存在的Arthur终于慢慢淡散了游戏的兴趣，一心练习真正的兵法和骑射，训练自然也就更为艰辛。

久而久之，女孩子家自然还是有些吃不消的。可Morgana天生又是倔脾气，明明眼看着就是撑不住了的样子，一跟小王子较起劲来，又跟打了鸡血似的精力充沛。当然，其代价就比一场训练下来累瘫的Arthur要大得多了。

剑术老师劝不住，仆妇们的话就更不用说，最后事情传到了Uther耳朵里，就真成了解铃还需系铃人。好说歹说了一大通，总算还是用女孩子到了该学礼仪的年龄这样的理由停了耗时的剑术课。自此，Morgana才算是过上了明媛淑女"应该"过的生活。

宫廷里给她配上了专属的女仆Guinevere，相貌平平，却还算得上老实本分，勤劳肯干。Morgana在认识她的头一个月里总是会想是不是自己太多年没注意宫里的人际关系，她们就给她分个这样质素的女仆来敷衍她，那晓得处得久了，才发现，这样的女仆自有她的好处。比如她在宫里偷听的技术就出奇得好，像是会隐形似的让那些交换秘密的人永远不能发现她。这或许是种Gwen式魔法吧？尽管魔法在Camelot是禁止的，Morgana仍旧觉得有这么个方便的信息收集器在身边，生活会滋润很多。


	5. Morgause Rebelling

当最后一个隶属于元老院的长老倒在了坚硬的石阶上，老人就知道自己的生命已经走到了尽头。

蓄着金色长发的女子带着无双的美艳和绝世的傲气屹立在元老院议会厅的门口，眼里是目空一切的盛气凌人。她是元老院的骄傲，是他们手把手培育出来的接班人，却也成了他们最大的心腹之患。

"要认输么？"离席位还有些距离的女子这样问道，略有些沙哑的嗓音穿过空旷的厅堂传进长老的耳朵里，仍旧残留着撞击石壁之后的生硬。

"你这是何必…"平日里不可一世的长老终于在年轻人面前显露出了卑微的妥协，尽管话音未落，往日的尊严和气势却已经如尘遍地。

"我把这答案当是拒绝了。"语调仍旧轻柔，语气却不容置疑。老人甚至没有看清她的出手，巨大的金色屏障就已经迎到了面前。他们的打斗并没有维持多长时间，而且结果其实就如老人心中的不确定那样确定。如果他还是年轻时的自己，或许根本不会选择这样无意义的挣扎。可是，他老了，当然，这也已经不重要了。Morgause站在他身侧，他躺在地上，一如很多年前的那个下午，他们在那个月里第三次抓会试图逃跑的孩子。

Morgause将一只脚踩到老人的胸口，加重力道的同时遏制了老人的呼吸。相反到了这个时候，他的心才平静下来了。他没有听到Morgause在说什么，只是隐隐能够看到她脸上的阴影里微微蠕动的嘴唇。墙壁上油灯的火光很亮，亮得刺目，他却怎么也看不清Morgause的脸了，就像是影子唯独在她脸上涂抹出黑暗的印记，于是从此以后，这个漂亮的孩子只剩下了一团模糊的黑影，没有喜悦，没有悲伤。他甚至在想，很多年前的那个下午，这个孩子是否也看到了同样的景象，心中是否也怀着如他此时的恐惧。

"我赢了。"他听见她这样说道。这是这么长时间以来他听清的第一句话，他不知道这句话对他的身体是否有什么特殊的意义。"我终究还是赢了。"她又补充了一句。

"你要杀了我？"老人回问过去。胸腔的压迫感让他的言语断断续续的。

Morgause眯起眼睛，在弯下腰的同时把整个身体的重量加到了右脚上。她甚至没有再使用任何魔法，老人在她脚下就如同娄蚁一样卑微，一样不堪一击。"我不杀你。"她的嘴角微笑起来，正如同内心无法抑制的喜悦，"你会看着我毁掉你们建立的一切。"她突然感到了难以言喻的满足，就像是这么多年的空虚都被填满，长久以来的仇恨都被宣泄出来。

于是Morgause知道自己要的是什么了。

她不该满足于复仇，不该满足于打败这几个瘦骨嶙峋的老不死的，她要的，是这个天下。


	6. Mordred Turning

Mordred几乎是一眼就认出了Emrys.

只是他没有想到的是，那张时常出现在云端的面孔真的到了眼前的时候，竟然会美得这么令人震颤。

他没有丝毫的犹豫就向他发出了呼救。因为他知道，这个善良得愿意在树林里为受伤的小兔子包扎的年轻人是不会就这么放任自己不管的。果然，在几次张望和确认后，Emrys用魔法对自己作出了回应。如果他没有记错的话，现在的Emrys还并没有学过这样高阶的魔法，事实上，他也只是在爷爷的点播下稍稍学了一点，能不能管用自己也并没有十全的把握。但是Emrys只是在接收到他用魔法传过去的声音之后就立刻回答了，自己苦练之后的成果在他，就像呼吸一样简单。

可是尽管如此，现在的Emrys相比较于传说中的那个人，还是弱小了许多。他的魔法和无尽的力量就像是被埋藏了在湖底的利剑，在等待一个特定的时机绽放光辉。

不过Mordred还是很开心自己见到了这个在传说中叱吒风云的角色，而且醉心于他单纯明朗的笑容和为自己治疗伤口时专注的眼神。他和自己在星空的预示中看到的一样善良，一样简单没有心机。他甚至还能看到面前人身上儿时的影子。也就是现在，这个伴随着自己从小到大的成长的面孔跟眼前的人重合了。Mordred以为，自己可以和他永远在一起，没有旁人的打搅。

他当然也知道传说里自己和Emrys的关系。如果说Emrys和King Arthur享有的是同一个灵魂，那么自己跟他享有的，就是同样的魔法。他们的关系可以亲密得难以割舍，也可以疏离得彼此仇恨。而这也是Mordred一直没有弄明白的部分。他不知道有什么可以让自己憎恶这个美好得如同画境的年轻人，这个强大得可以逆转日夜星辰的魔法师。

直到他在那次的追捕里用树枝绊倒自己。故意给士兵制造杀死自己的机会。心目中Emrys善良的面孔顿时崩塌成了碎片。那些恬静爽朗的笑容，那些关切温暖的眼神，所有的东西都变得那么伪善，那么令人作呕。一瞬间，那些陪伴着自己成长的音容笑貌都成了最为虚假的谎言，像是他的整个生命都在对自己演戏，而这一切，根本就是个巨大的骗局。

一直以为自己对于Emrys而言是特别的，是无可取代的存在。可是现在他才明白，当自己和King Arthur站在一起，自己就什么都不是。那些关切的目光和悉心的照顾，跟对待树林里受伤的小兔子也没什么不同。更何况如果是跟那个金发王子在一起，他又怎么会顾及动物的死活？毕竟，他才是跟在王子身后提着武器和猎物的人。

Mordred突然意识到自己和树林里的任何一只猎物都没有什么不同。王子会利用他看起来一脸单纯无害的小男仆作为诱饵去麻痹丛林中的动物，而当猎物被捕杀的时候，Emrys便成了那个收获战利品的人。

于是他脸上永恒不变的笑容突然变得无比邪恶，无比阴险，像是最致命的武器。 


	7. The Union

Merlin早应该料到自己的魔法是瞒不住的。Morgana从第一眼看到他，就知道他和亚瑟以往的所有男仆都不一样。

其实她第一次注意到Merlin并不是在那次让他大展身手的宴会上，应该说比那还要早一些，也就是在Uther宣布要对一名魔法师判处极刑的时候。那时的Morgana不忍目睹生命被凌虐的惨状，于是下意识地偏过了头。让她没有想到的却是，她看到了一张清秀得不像话的面孔—一张甚至不应该出现在这样残忍画面之内的面孔。

他站在那里，双手紧攥着胸腔两侧的肩带，背后厚重的行囊解释了他陌生面孔的来由。应该是第一天到这里吧？Morgana替他感到悲哀。第一次看见这样景象的孩子眼里写满了复杂的情绪—惊讶、恐惧、悲悯、愤怒、好奇…甚至于，是一点点漠然。他像是跟所有围观的群众一样，却又显得那么与众不同。

那时的Morgana不能理解其中的原由。现在回想起来，那或许就应该是发现他的魔法的前兆。

不过后来这孩子变成了Arthur的小男仆，整天傻兮兮地笑着跟在那个比他更傻的金发小王子身边。Morgana是从那时候起对他失去防范的。他看起来那么单纯，那么无害，又整天一副笨手笨脚的样子，偶尔抓着头发咧开嘴角地那么一笑，像是能把人的心都融化了。那时候的Morgana当真觉得他就是一老实八交的乡下小伙子，时不时耍点小聪明，再动不动善心大发一下，实在是不足为虑的。

她只是不能明白Arthur跟他越来越亲密的关系，不能看透Arthur对他日益的依赖。他们之间有种什么样的联系，那么紧密，又那么不经意，明明生动得触手可及，却又仿佛水中倒影。

她甚至想起了自己误以为Arthur爱上了Gwen的那段时间，往日的傻气，现在连想想都觉得好笑。

Merlin早应该料到自己的魔法是瞒不住的，特别是在Morgana遇上了Mordred之后。Merlin摧毁了她的计划，甚至差点要了Morgause的命，她知道这一切都应该算在他头上，她不会轻易放过他的。更何况，她们现在还拥有了Mordred，在传说中，会和Emrys一样强大的魔法师。

"姐姐，我们现在是要去哪里？"，Morgana扶持着Morgause的右手，声音里满是担忧。她的姐姐，曾经不可一世的大魔法师，凭着一己之力摧毁了Druid元老院的美丽女人，现在变成了一个连走路都很困难的废人。

如果是以前，Morgana绝不会相信Merlin会下这么重的手—他的那声咒语，不仅震碎了Morgause身上的骨骼，还摧毁了她的魔法经络。强大力量的瞬间反噬灼伤了Morgause的肌肤，而最为严重的部分，却是在她的脸上。于是，原本美丽的面容被罩上了可怖的疤痕，充满水泽的左眼也只剩下了死灰般的颜色。他根本不是看起来那样优柔寡断，而这一点，她在Merlin给自己下毒的时候就已经看得清清楚楚。只不过那时候，他只敢懦弱地下毒，而现在，他已经肆无忌惮了。

相比较于只会发脾气的Uther和完全搞不清楚状况的Arthur，Merlin才是他们最大的敌人。或者应该说是，Emrys.

"就快到了。"Morgause的喉咙里发出的是完全不符合年龄的苍老音色，在加上蹒跚的步履，使她越发地像个老人。而这种种，都只会增加她对Merlin和Arthur的憎恨。

她们凝视的，是Morgana没有见过的一片湖泊。事实上，如果不是靠得足够近了，她或许根本不会想到这里还会有水源和舟筏。浓密的雾气遮挡了所有视线，在登上小船的那一刻，Morgana才想起了要问姐姐她们该朝哪个方向行进。

"相信你自己的感觉，我的妹妹。"Morgause这样说道，"还有，切记不要看水里。"

姐姐的话语让她不寒而栗，或许是她只剩下死灰色的眼睛，也或许是身下水汽中止不住的寒意。不过她并没有畏惧，Morgana加重了握住Morgause的手的力道，感受着掌心传来的暖意。

"我们到了。"Morgause再次出声的时候，Morgana已经可以看见消散的雾气之后掩藏的山洞暗口了。她不明白姐姐为什么要把自己带到这样的地方来，毕竟现在对于Morgause来说，休息才是最好的选择。

"妹妹，你记得我跟你提到过的黑泉么？就是只需要一点，就可以提升自己魔法的泉水。"Morgause在慢慢前行的过程中这样说道，眼里渐渐放出光芒。

"你是说这里就是…"Morgana怔住了，原本就缓慢的脚步静止下来。

"是的。"金发女子回望向她，"我希望你能够使用一点黑泉水，然后把那个叫Merlin的小子引过来。"

"我不明白…"

"你会明白的，我的妹妹。"Morgause抬起已经快要不能用的左手按住了Morgana的后脑，将两人的额头抵在一起，"你得相信我，妹妹，我现在不能用魔法，所以只有让你来完成这个任务。只有这样，我们的计划才能实现…"她的声音渐渐弱下去，失明的眼球里绽放出冰冷的光芒。Morgana止不住地颤抖起来，令人酥麻的欲望攀上脊髓。Morgause又微微靠近了一些，她就无法遏制地吻了上去。甜美、冰凉的吻让她难以自制。她需要她，就像需要自己的性命。

"别忘了，我的妹妹，用魔法维持住理智，不要让它夺取了掌控权。"

她在快要失去意识的时候听见。


	8. All Hell Breaks Loose

这个世界上有很多事，Merlin不愿意去想，却又不得不想。比如自己隐藏着的魔法小秘密，又或者是那些难以捉摸的古老预言。他知道Morgana和Morgause的尸体没有被找到并不是个好消息，也知道只要一天没有她们的消息，Camelot，Arthur，还有他自己，就不可能真正安稳下来。

他现在没有一刻不是在担心Morgana和Morgause在外面可能正在谋划的某个黑暗的可怕的复仇计划，也没办法忽视最后一次和Mordred分别之前那孩子眼里鲜明的憎恨。他或许真的有点后悔自己当年一时心软做出的放过那个孩子的决定，但当他扪心自问如果一切重新开始他会不会做出不同的决定的时候，又无法不犹豫踟蹰。是的，只是在脑子里想想自己任由小小的Mordred被Uther处以火刑的样子，他的心脏就会抑制不住地颤抖，更不要说真的要他实行—尽管世间并没有可以逆转时空的魔法。

是真的没有么？

还是Merlin根本就没有心思去寻找？

不管答案停留在哪边，Merlin现在都无法再把思绪停留在这里了。

"Merlin！你到底有没有在听我说话！"

当Merlin弯着腰从地上捡起Arthur扔下的盔甲上的又一个部分，接着再慢吞吞地直起身子看向那个满头大汗的金发王子的时候，Arthur似乎彻底愤怒了。

Merlin没有说话，只是把刚刚抓起来的护腕摞到左臂环抱起来的盔甲堆上，然后伸出右手朝Arthur勾了勾手指，示意他把身上剩下的甲胄递过来。

那双湛蓝眼睛里的神色瞳孔猛然扩大，王子用力扯下另一只手腕上的甲胄，然后砰地一声摔到地上。

"呼…"Merlin长长地舒出一口气，接着万般无奈地再次弯下腰。

这基本上是他们今天从训练场一路走回来的固定模式了。Merlin在心里暗自叹了口气，想说好不容易有这么一天Arthur愿意自己卸下身上的铠甲，却成了一种折磨Merlin的新型方式。"只不过是比武输给了Gwaine而已，没什么大不了的。"

"什么叫只不过…什么输给他？！谁输给他了？！"Arthur大吼道，"是他耍诈！"

"好吧好吧…就算是他耍诈了，但是你还是输了…"

"我没有…"

"好吧你没有！"Merlin迅速在Arthur想出什么更加荒谬的言论之前打断了他，"就算是他耍了诈，那又怎样？如果是在战场上，谁管你耍不耍诈？更何况，从我们第一天认识他起，你就知道他是那样打架的。"Merlin尽力让自己的语气显得平静一点，因为如果不是这种强撑起来的力气，他或许会显得太过无精打采。"而且你以前也很喜欢他这一点的。你不能因为他现在用这些招数来对付你，你就气成这个样子。"终于把自己的观点陈述完毕的Merlin垂下实现，开始整理手臂上摇摇欲坠的盔甲堆子。

"Merlin."

"嗯？"

"你…"

Merlin抬起头，看见Arthur一脸欲言又止的样子。

"你是不是有什么事瞒着我？"

"啊？"

"你看起来…"Arthur抱起手臂，露出了他习惯性的审视表情。

"没什么。"相反的，Merlin并没有如同以往那样配合地慌张掩饰或是装傻充愣，他用右手固定好手中的铠甲，绕开Arthur径直走进了王子的房间。

"Merlin！"

"我会在中午过完之前磨好你的铠甲的，如果你想说的是下午你要再跟Gwaine比试一次的话。"Merlin放下手中的物件，转而把椅子从桌边拉出来，再将毛巾浸入早上准备好的一盆清水中并拧干递给Arthur，最后从墙角把那个巨大的木桶拖到房间正中，"我去给你准备洗澡水和午饭。"所有的动作都是那么井然有致，熟练得让Arthur震惊。如果不是亲眼看见Merlin难得一见的工作效率，Arthur或许会以为Merlin完成的那些以前自己给他布置的不可能任务是借助了某种不知名的魔法。

"Merlin！"第一次，这个平日里尽管算不上温顺但绝不会无视Arthur的小男仆旁若无人地走出了房间，没有多一刻的停留。

直到那天下午。

坐在自己的小木屋里沉思着一个新咒语的使用方法的小男仆被门外匆忙的脚步声打断。

几乎是在那人猛地推开门的前一刻，他才刚把厚重的魔法书塞好在床底。

"Merlin！"推门而入的是满头大汗的Arthur，显然是刚从训练场回来，顺便经过这里。"准备一下，我们得出发了。巡逻的士兵发现了Morgana的踪迹。"

Merlin知道这一天的到来只是迟早的事情。只是他说不好自己是该为此感到高兴还是不安。他和Morgana使命定的死对头，他们终究要一战。可是胜负却不能像正邪那么简单明了。明明是洪荒之始就被注定了伟大的魔法师在这一刻，却真切地担忧起来了。他还没有想好对策，还没有决定好，这是不是暴露自己魔法的最佳时机，也还没有完胜命定的敌人的把握。

不过他更多的担忧不在于Morgana。

这个问题几乎是不言而喻的。

他真正不确定的，并不是自己的魔法足不足以对抗Morgana或是Morgause，而是自己的勇气足不足以面对Arthur发现自己拥有魔法时的眼神。

和以往的任何一次出猎似乎没什么不同。不知名的鸟类仍旧在枝叶间穿梭欢唱，踏破枯叶的马蹄在泥土地上发出脆响，身着重铠的骑士们跨坐在马鞍上，锁子甲清亮的撞击声有一下每一下地敲打着Merlin的耳膜。一切看起来都很正常，握紧缰绳的Arthur似乎并没有料想到接下来可能会发生的令他震惊不已的情况，只是空气里莫名地凝重起来的氛围像是预示着什么，让Merlin不自觉地发抖。

"Merlin，或许你需要一个毯子。"

"什么？"突然闯进思绪的声音让Merlin聚集起视线。

"你抖成这样，是因为冷还是因为紧张？"Arthur回过头来朝他笑。

现在，就连这样熟悉的笑容，看起来都像是暴风雨的前兆。Merlin扯了一下嘴角，想要反驳却没有找到言语。脸颊上的动作僵得发疼，最后他还是选择笑笑来回应Arthur的嘲讽，接着便不再说话。

但是他忘了Arthur有多了解他。

Arthur了解他就如同他了解Arthur一样，是不需要言语的。像是冥冥之中早就有一股力量在指引，让他们彼此感应，彼此相知。于是Merlin对自身刻意的隐瞒成了原本互通的道路中唯一的障碍，可也就是这个障碍，足以让Arthur感到强烈的不适，足以让他在第二次见面，就说出"There is something about you Merlin，I can't even put my finger on it."这样的话。

"Merlin."不知道什么时候，Merlin已经掉到了队伍的最后面，而Arthur，这个原本最热衷于冲在阵前的王子殿下，出人意料地将马匹的速度放缓到和Merlin一致的步调上，与他并肩而骑。"要是有什么事就说出来吧，装深沉不适合你。"

Merlin回头望过去，王子阳光灿烂的笑脸像是可以冲破阴霾的光线。他几乎是毫无自觉地皱起了眉头，随之紧缩的瞳孔加重了眼眸的深蓝。"Arthur…"心脏在胸腔里疯狂的敲打像是随时会跳出喉咙，Merlin咽了一口唾沫，嘴唇却突然干涸得说不出话。

"别卖关子了，到底是什么事？"Arthur把视线转过来，望进Merlin眼里。

这是他永远也无法抗拒的眼神。获悉他应该现在就告诉他。也许这就是他的时机，也许这就是命运的安排。在Merlin的人生中，没有任何一个时刻，他像是现在这样渴望要把自己的秘密全盘托出，他甚至觉得自己有十足的把握，现在就是该说出实话的时候了。

前方道路上尖利的马啸却打断了他们逐渐焦灼的视线，也打断了Merlin心里所有的言语。他们同时移开视线望向马匹发出嘶鸣的方向。不远处，一身黑衣的修长身影默默伫立，前伸的手臂径直指向马上的骑士们。

Morgana.

Arthur和Merlin是第一时间认出她的人。

但也是最认不出她了的人。

她的脸色苍白得不似活人，眼圈周围的青色像是某种失去了生命的象征。唯一还能判断她还活着的，是她鲜红的眼眸。

没有人看清她到底做了什么，只是在她伸出手臂的一刻，所有的人都从马背上摔了下来。最先反应过来的人是Gwaine和Elyan。他们迅速从地上站起来冲了过去，而其他人也没有多费时间去起身拔剑。

可是，Morgana的魔法强大得超出了他们的想象。原本以为咒语会是巫师们最大的弱点的骑士们发现面前的这位女巫并没有花费任何念咒的时间就对他们发起了攻击。骁勇善战的骑士们前赴后继地冲上去，无形的冲击力却一波接连着一波地扑向他们的胸口，像是一群张牙舞爪的野兽嘶吼着将他们按倒在地。并不怎么坚固的锁子甲很快出现了裂痕，胸前莫名的钝痛像是在体内生根发芽，逐渐蔓延向四肢，让人不能动弹。

这是一场无人面临过的战争，没有人知道如何击败这样一个无法接近的敌人。

Morgana的手段很坚决，她并不准备留给大家想象的空间。

眼中猛然爆发出来的鲜红光芒像是嗜血的神明，原本平稳的地面突然开始了剧烈的震颤。骑士们这才注意到他们所处的路径两边都是高高的崖壁。轰然滚落的巨石眼看着就要砸到Arthur的头顶，没有人的速度能够快到在这时赶到Arthur身边的程度，因为哪怕是他自己要躲开，都已经失去了可能。

但是，有一个人做到了。

和以往不计其数的那些时刻一样，Merlin成了"恰巧"出现在Arthur身边的人，Merlin，成了"刚好"来得及把他推开的那一个。

"Merlin！"Arthur花了很长时间才意识到这个支离破碎的嘶喊声出自于自己的喉咙，而也就在巨石彻底封住他能够触及Merlin的视线的这一刻，才意识到自己的眼睛里有什么滚烫得发疼的东西从脸颊掉落。

世界像是突然安静下来了，他看清了空气里悬浮的尘埃，以及阳光的倾角在上面反射出来的弧度。他看见深绿色的树叶在枝梢前些微的颤抖，也看见大叫着冲过来的Gwaine像是被施了某种魔法一样一步一顿地凝滞在每一次移动上。

"Arthur！我们得离开这里！"手臂上猛然加重的力道提起了他的心跳，他突然的动作吓到了身旁过来拉他的Leon。"山上的石头快要把这里封死了，我们得离开！现在！"


	9. Bornagain

Ch.9 Born-again

"姐姐，"黑发黑衣的女子站在铺满碎石的地面上，眼角朝不远处水池边安睡的身体斜视了一眼，"我把他带来了。"

"他看起来伤得很重。"Morgause苍老的声音在她身侧响起，虚弱的身体被长长的木杖支撑着，但还是随时会倒下一般。

"他还活着就已经很让我惊讶了。"Morgana的嘴角挑起来，幽绿的眸子冒出光亮。

"幸好他还活着。"Morgause佝偻着身子慢慢朝水池边移动，"他的力量远远超出了我的预期。"

"可是我不明白，为什么我们不干脆杀了他？失去他，Arthur会变得很脆弱。或者把他当做人质，那样，我们就能轻易让Arthur就范了。"Morgana跟随着姐姐的脚步追上去搀住她，把脸颊靠近姐姐的脖颈。

"那是任何人都可以预料到的方法，也是任何人都可以代替的位置。"Morgause笑起来，侧过脸亲吻Morgana的额头，"Emrys是亚瑟王命定的伴侣，是他灵魂的另一半，要对抗命运，这种程度的威胁显然不够。"

"可是…"Morgana直起身子，将皱着眉头的担忧投进Morgause的眼里，"我只是用了一点泉水就获得了那么强大的力量，如果Emrys得到了那样的力量，我们又怎么可能控制得住他？"

这次，Morgause笑得更加开心起来，就算是被灼伤的面部也流露出了幸福的褶皱，"我的妹妹，事情并没有那么简单。"她顿住脚步转过身直视进Morgana的眼里，"记得你去触碰那池水的时候我对你说的话吗？我说过不能用太多。如果那池水只是单纯地赋予你能量，那么我又怎么会只让你用一点？"

Morgana挑起眉毛，似乎明白了点什么。

"事实上，当你用了过多的泉水，你就会失去自己的意志，对力量的贪念会控制你的思绪，让你无法克制吸收泉水的渴望。而当力量饱和到一个你的身体无法承受的程度的时候，你的身体就会被能量冲破，魔法会再次回到池水里。这也是几乎所有发现泉水的人都没办法活着用出自己的能量的原因。"

Morgana终于露出了满意的笑容，被强大的魔法力量侵蚀得失去血色的嘴唇浮出苍白的艳丽。

"所以等会把Emrys放进水里的时候，我们就要好好帮他控制吸收量了。"Morgause伸出手抚上Morgana的脸颊，马上就收到了小猫般的回应，"他自身的魔法可能会对黑魔法有所抵制，但是，没有人能抗住这样的诱惑。就算是传说中的Emrys。"

可是，当她们抓着Emrys的手将他放进水里的那一刻，Morgause却发现事情和她的想法有些出入，不过，或许比她想象中还要好。Emrys的魔法对池水里的黑魔法似乎没有丝毫的抵抗，甚至吸收得比常人还要快。

两个美丽的女人相视一笑，显然都感到了计划的顺利实行。

可是，乐观的情况并没有持续很久，她们很快，她们就感到了手中那股强大的拉扯力，而这股力量完全没有要减弱的趋势。

"妹妹，我们应该把他拉出来了。"Morgause沉声说道。但是现在想要停止，已经来不及了。池水像是拥有了生命一样死死地拽住Emrys的身体，她们越是用力，他的身体就越是深陷，于是到了最后，当他的手腕都已经被池水淹没的那一刻，Morgana和Morgause只好放开了手。

气喘吁吁的两人张大了眼睛望向一池墨色没有波纹的泉水，同时失去了表情。

"可恶！"Morgause率先用愤怒打破了沉默。

"姐姐…"Morgana试图牵住她的手，却在伸到一半的时候收了回来。或许现在并不是身体接触的好时机。

尽管失去了强大的魔法，Morgause的身体里仍旧像是蕴藏着某种Morgana无法企及的力量，而这种力量会在她愤怒的时候充分显示在她周身的气息上，让人不敢接近。于是Morgana更加怨恨Merlin，哪怕这时候他已经是个淹进了池子里的死人。该死的Merlin！Morgana在心底里咒骂道。


	10. A Warning For The Prince

Ch,10-A Warning for the Prince

Arthur对于巨龙的第二次出现感到很惊讶，但是却没有第一次那么惊慌了。因为他知道自己曾经战胜过这只看起来不可一世的家伙。它是邪恶的生物，而自己的正义必当使之退却。

于是，尽管这次再没有那个提着像是比他还重的长剑跟在身后的傻男仆，Arthur还是带着整装待发的骑士们站到广场中央迎战。只是这次巨龙的行径有些奇怪。他并不再向平民们地居所喷火，或是用它庞大的身躯击倒任何建筑，它只是沉默并若有所思地盯着Arthur的眼睛。照理来讲，飞在空中的巨龙的眼神，Arthur是该看不见的。但是就在今天，当Arthur如同以往的任何时刻一样举起剑盾对抗魔兽的时候，他觉得巨龙像是在看他。

巨龙对骑士团的攻击可以说是简单而有效的。很快，广场中央还维持着清醒意识的，就只剩下Arthur一个人。

他知道接下来将是一场苦战，也知道在骑士们都失去战斗力的时候，应该肩负起保护Camelot责任的，就是他Arthur Pendragon。可是巨龙的反应却有点奇怪，像是在犹豫要不要继续打下去一样地眯起了眼睛，然后试探性地扇了扇翅膀。Arthur却没有犹豫，在这个当口狠狠地把长剑伸了过去。

没有想到的是巨龙竟然猛地提起身子打飞了他的长剑，在Arthur因避让而摔倒的时候用爪子抓住了他的腰部，并且毫不犹豫地飞向了高空。Arthur在身体渐渐升高的过程中看见了站在城堡窗户边上一脸惊恐的Guinevere，他的心里似乎有些愧疚，又似乎有点羞愧，也许是不希望Guinevere看见自己这么窘迫的样子。还好Merlin不在，不然又不知道要怎么笑话自己。不过如果他现在就在这里或许也不会笑话自己，按照他的性格肯定是在旁见急得掉眼泪。他才不要看见Merlin被吓哭。但是Merlin现在生死未卜，说不定他还活着，还在石头底下一个人偷偷流眼泪，也说不定他已经…可是他的灵魂还被困在那里。像Merlin那么女孩子气的人，一定会怕得要命吧？

Arthur开始在巨龙的掌心里死命地挣扎起来，也没怎么管自己已经离开地面多远了。巨龙其实也不怎么给面子，见王子闹腾得厉害索性就找了个空地把他放下了。只是落地的时候有点狼狈而已。

"Arthur Pendragon."小王子愤懑地从地上爬起来，还没来得及喊话就被点了名。巨龙总是在吊人胃口这件事上卯足了劲，所以就算是王子也没能抗住好奇心带来的诱惑。"我有一个问题要问你，希望你如实回答。"巨龙在这里停顿了一下，却没有要等Arthur回应的意思，"Merlin在哪里？"

"Merlin？"Arthur的眼睛张得老大，"你把我抓着飞了这么远就是为了问我Merlin在哪里？"他得承认自己在听到这个名字被这么深沉沧桑的声音念出来的时候有点震惊于其中的厚重感，还有心里莫名的酸楚，可是…"你怎么会关心一个男仆的死活？"

"男仆？"巨龙皱起眉头，"他可远远不止是一个男仆。虽然我确实告诉过他要保守秘密，但是没想到他能保守得这么严密。或许时时透露一点你在最后接受起来也就没那么困难。"

"你？认识Merlin？"Arthur觉得自己已经不能跟上他们对话的节奏了。

"我能感受到Merlin体内的异常，他一定是遇上了什么事，而这件事都已经开始影响我了。我没法联络到他了，刚刚在城堡里我也没有看到他，Prince Arthur，请告诉我Merlin在哪里。"

"感受？你在说些什么…"

"请你马上告诉我！已经没有时间了！"巨龙的震怒直接反映在了他的音量上，Arthur瑟缩了一下，终于还是回答道："Merlin被山石压住了，我不确定他是不是还活着…"其实，相反情况的可能性比较大，可是他就连说出或是想起那个字眼的勇气都没有。朝臣们并不赞同为了一个男仆出动兵马的主意，骑士们也没有为了一个小男仆豁出性命的打算，甚至Guinevere也用国家的安危和王子的责任来打压他的想法。从头至尾，他的表现就像是一个被打上了"任性"标签的小孩子。"我告诉了你你想知道的，你也得告诉我，关于你们的事！"

"Prince Arthur，或许你现在还不知道你正面临着怎样危急的局面，也不明白如今的情势会对你的未来产生多大的影响，但是我奉劝你，不要对我撒谎。Merlin或许遇到了什么但是一定没有死去。你必须告诉我实情。"

"我说的是实话！"Arthur突然提高了音量吼道，"告诉我你跟Merlin的事情，否则你就是在浪费我去救他的时间。"

"如果你说的是真的，那么请告诉我Merlin被困在哪里。我的帮助对你有益无害。"

"可是…"

"我们就先出发吧，目的地你可以在路上告诉我。不要浪费时间，不是么？Prince Arthur."


	11. This Will Not Last Forever

Ch.11-This will not last forever

原本，就算是Morgause也没有抱太大的希望了，可是惊讶这种东西，本身就是为了打破人们的思维而存在的。所以，当Morgause不甚防备地站到池边的时候，突然从池底伸出的黑色手掌猛地抓住了她的脚踝，瞬间加强的力道狠狠把她拉到了池中。拼命遏制住的尖叫声仍旧刺痛了喉咙，但她还是没有忍住胸腔里忽然间的抽气。

她说不清她看见了什么。她甚至不能确定她看见的还是不是人类。

突然爆发出来的嘶吼声充斥了整个洞穴。身下是冰冷的池水，她却没有如以往那样感受到能量的入侵。相反，这个把自己压在身下的人，死死地掐住了她的脖子。她本能地抬手去松开喉咙上的钳制，但也在下一秒意识到了自己的愚蠢。她是Morgause，从小到大都在接受训练的Morgause，她不该被恐惧蒙蔽心智的。Morgana放弃了对掐在脖子上的双手的攻击，而是尽力将双手伸向了这个全身墨黒的人的脸。如果他再不放手，她就会挖出他的眼珠了。

男人再次爆发出了野兽般的嘶吼。紧紧掐住Morgause脖颈的双手不再致力于夺走她的呼吸。他抓住Morgause的脖子开始猛地撞击她的头部。这并不是报复或是什么私人恩怨，这是单纯的愤怒，甚至是纯粹的杀戮。Morgause终于觉得自己看见了这个人的眼睛—纯黑的，没有一丝光线的眼睛。有那么一瞬间，她真的以为自己会死在这里。

但是幸而，幸而，Morgana回来了。用巨大木棍敲击男人后脑的Morgana成功地吸引到了他的注意力。没有人看清他是怎么离开水池底的，只是下一刻，他就已经站到了Morgana面前。眼眸中蔓延开来的黑色覆盖了整个眼球，Morgana被随之而来的庞大冲击力推向石壁，在重重的撞击之后昏倒在了地上。

全身滴着黑色液体的男人没有再做过多的停留。于是，再一次，被恐惧充斥着的洞穴里有某种骇人的能量划破空气，而那个男人，也就这么消失在了寂静里。

他们是找不到Merlin的，Arthur早就应该料想到。

可是他又该怎么料到？Merlin，他的Merlin。为了救他才被压在乱石之下，那些关于死亡或是生还的猜测在现在看来似乎都失去了意义。他想见到他，只是想见到他而已。可是他什么都找不到—哪怕是一具尸首。或许，他其实也不知道他在找什么。他用尽了全力地把乱石搬开，巨龙的魔法也许会伤到Merlin所以也帮不上忙，可是他又想看到什么呢？小男仆粗旧的衣服？永远显得过于细瘦的裤子？还有每天被他嘲笑的口水兜？突然觉得哪怕是找到了其中一样，哪怕是一点点碎片，或许他的心里也会好过一点。

鲜血顺着掌心从指缝滑出，掌心的纹路上嵌满黑色的泥灰，不知道为什么就会想起了很多很多和Merlin在一起的时候。他甚至想起了Morgana…以前的Morgana看着他和Merlin的时候的那种眼神，那种他以为自己一辈子也找不到原由的戏谑的眼神。也许这一路走来，他们的回忆已经太多太多。

"Prince Arthur，我想，你的尝试已经足够了。"身后巨龙的声音听起来或许更像是某个苍老的智者无奈的叹息。Arthur没有理他，他不需要理会这家伙的言论，他要的，是给自己的一个交代。

"也许这样说很残酷，但是，我已经感应不到他了。"浓重的悲伤突然溢满了巨龙的腔调，连Arthur也无法不转过身直视向巨龙的眼睛。"你到底是什么意思？"

"我的意思是，当那个和我拥有共同血脉的手足离世的时候，我将无法再感应到他。"

"Sire."这已经是Leon第三次试图收回Arthur渺远思绪的尝试了。

他回头看了看坐在圆桌周围的大臣和骑士们，不确定是否应该提出解散会议的要求。

Arthur惊醒般地回过头，张大的蓝眼睛里聚集起突然的专注。

"Sire，或许我们可以…"

"我们到底什么时候去救Merlin？"怒气冲冲的腔调打断了Leon的话，除了Gwaine，没有人敢在这个时间点对Arthur说出这句话。

原本看起来心不在焉的Arthur似乎在听到了某个特定的词汇的时候猛地收回了神智。骤然拧起的眉头和变得深蓝的眼眸让室内的空气急剧地下降了一些。所有人都不自觉地屏住了呼吸，等待着王子的反应。

虽说Arthur现在还只是王子，可是Uther自从Morgana的那次事件之后就在没有管理过朝政，所以，Arthur如今的身份也与国王无异。

于是就算是从小和他一起长大的骑士们也都收敛起了平日的嬉皮笑脸，再不敢将这个英俊的金发青年当做儿时玩伴般的肆无忌惮。

可是，Gwaine不是其他人。

"我们不会再去那个地方，也不会去救Merlin."

然而王子的话比Gwaine的更加令人震惊。

"你怎么能这么平静地讲出这种话的？"Gwaine猛地从座位上站起来，双手在桌子上敲出轰然的巨响。"Merlin是为了救我们大家才让自己陷入那种境地！你还有没有良心？！"

"我这样说，"Arthur的语气可以说是平淡得出奇，只有托着下巴的手还能够让Leon看出他是在忍耐真实想法的事实。于是Arthur在语句中停顿了一会儿，"我这样说，是因为我们已经没有必要去找他了。我这样说，是因为Merlin已经死了。"

"你说什么？"Gwaine是唯一一个问出了这句话的人，可是其他的骑士们忽然紧张起来的身形证明了他们想到的是同样的问题。

"我是说…Merlin已经死了。"Arthur的声音突然低沉下去，沙哑粗糙的嗓音透着些许的震颤，可是下一刻，他突然从座位上站起来，有力的双手猛地拍上了桌面，"他已经死了！再也不会回来了！再也不可能回来了！我这样说，你明不明白？！"怒吼时的Arthur像是震怒的雄狮，没有人再胆敢多加一句言论，也没有人有勇气直视Arthur的眼睛了。

可是世事总是如同上帝故意与人类开的玩笑，远程赶来的士兵从打开的大门之后进入，坚硬的铠甲撞击地面传来清脆的响声，他说道："有几个村子传来了消息，Sire，说是有一名强大的巫师正在攻击他们，他在屠杀我国的人民。"


	12. Torn Apart

Ch.12-Torn Apart  
>"你是说他只有一个人？"当传讯的卫兵领进生还的村民，Arthur没办法忽视男人眼中的惊恐。<br>"是的，Sire。"尽管是个看起来挺强壮的农人，他的手还是在微微颤抖。"那是个…瘦瘦高高的男人…但是，他很黑…全身都是黑的。不过那不是他的肤色。他身上就像是有什么黑色的粘稠液体，裹得全身都是！"  
>"也许是掉进泥潭之后心情不好。"Gwaine挑了挑嘴角，又被其他人的瞪视吓回去了。<br>"我知道这很不容易，但是你能告诉我们他都做了些什么吗？"Arthur尽量让自己的声音显得平和。  
>"是的，Sire。"男人咽了咽唾沫，眼里的泪水几乎要溢出来，"那晚我和我Jim…我的朋友，那是他的名字，一起回家，天色已经很晚了，我…我需要小便，所以就躲在了农田里。但是我回去的时候看见…看见了那个男人…他杀死了Jim…他把手掌放在Jim的肩膀上，Jim一直在惨叫！他，他的身体化掉了…变成了一滩烂泥…我的天…"男人似乎是回忆起了那天的情景，眼泪和鼻涕和胡子粘合在一起。<br>Arthur拍了拍他的肩膀，准备让卫兵带他离开。  
>"不！我还没有说完！"男人挥手阻止了走上前来的卫兵，"那个人没有发现我，我就跟着他，一路跟到村子里。他…他只是挥了一下手，然后整个村子的房屋都烧起来了！所有的村民…睡着了的，被半夜惊醒的…他们跑来跑去的想要浇灭火焰…但是…但是水源太远了…他们根本没有办法…那个男人！他…他就站在那里，他站在人群当中像是所有的惨象都跟他没有关系…他…在火光里我看到了他的眼睛…是纯黑的…纯黑的眼睛！"男人的情绪越来越失控，没人知道下一刻他是不是就要崩溃。<br>"好了。"Arthur按住了他的肩膀，男人还是被吓了一跳，"你已经做得很好了。你需要休息。"Arthur的语气很坚决，卫兵们带着男人离开了。他知道朝臣会给男人安排住处。Arthur转过身，"你们对这事怎么看？"  
>骑士们面面相觑，不知道怎么回答。<br>"我想，大家的想法或许跟我一样。"Arthur收紧了下巴，"Morgana和Morgause不再是Camelot唯一要担心的敌人了。"  
>站在一边一直没有说话的Gaius挑起了一边的眉毛。<br>"Gaius你有什么看法么？"Arthur并没有错过这个表情，于是在发问的同时为Gaius吸引了所有骑士的眼光。  
>"我现在还没办法做出推测，Sire，但是我不认为这根Morgana完全没有关系。"<br>"你是说这很有可能是Morgana为了转移我们的注意力设下的陷阱？"  
>"很有可能，Sire."Gaius的话似乎总是含糊不清，却又让人无法忽视。Arthur拧紧眉头，开始考虑要不要出兵。<br>可是Leon率先说出了他的忧虑，"Sire，我们不能发兵。"  
>"你说什么？"最先反应的总是Gwaine。<br>"我是说，如果这事儿跟Morgana有关，那么我们最不该做的，就是在现在这个时候转移兵力。"Leon是Camelot所有骑士的长官，他的意见无疑是不容忽视的。  
>可无论是Arthur，还是这群初来乍到的骑士们，他们内心里闪耀着的正义光辉都不会允许他们这么做。<br>"你在说什么屁话？！"Gwaine在还能说出更多不尊敬的句子之前被Lancelot抓住了手臂。  
>"Sire，或许Sir Leon的话听起来有点冷酷，但是，他是对的。"Lancelot的语气很平静，或许他天生就具有某种军事才能，隐藏在他温和谦逊外表之下的某种，冰冷的气质。<br>"连你也…"  
>Gwaine的话很快打断，因为Percival直接站在了Lancelot身后表示赞同。<br>Elyan垂着脑袋，但是上扬的视线没有遮掩他已经选择了阵营的想法。他是平民出身，Arthur自然明白他的意思。  
>于是情况变得比知道那个事件之前还要糟糕。Arthur的决定会直接影响到骑士们的内部矛盾升级甚至分裂。<br>Arthur叹了口气，将拳头抵在桌面上，然后抬起头望向了每一个骑士的眼睛。


	13. Here Came The Serving Boy

Ch.13-Here came the serving boy  
>"啊，Morgana，Morgause.好久不见。"从黑暗的洞穴入口传来的声音熟悉而陌生，站在空荡荡的池边失神的两姐妹恍恍惚惚地回过头，在认清来人的身形之后猛地起身。<p>

"看来我还是很受欢迎的。"青年人勾起嘴角笑了笑，从身后拖出另一个矮小一些的身体，"我给你们带来了礼物。"

Morgana是第一个认出Mordred的人，她捂住嘴巴，却还是漏出了一丝惊呼。"你对他干了什么？"尽管她已经不是当年的Morgana了，她和Mordred之间的羁绊还是强烈到足以击溃她冰冷伪装的程度。

"相信我，我可什么都没干。"青年人笑出了声，握着Mordred小小手掌的手松开，那个被一路拖曳至此的孩子就整个摔到地上。

孩子脸色苍白，满头大汗。看起来已经很久没有苏醒过，而带他过来的青年人个子很高，但他的表现就像是那孩子还清醒着，能够拉着他的手跟他同行一样。所以，被牵着手的Mordred的双腿已经被划出了无数条伤口，身上的衣服也已经破烂不堪。

"他还只是个孩子！"Morgana冲过来抱住了昏迷中的小小身躯，昂起的视线里满是憎恶。

"我可不觉得…噢！听到这话从你嘴里说出来，还真不知道该说是讽刺还是…纯粹的搞笑？"青年的嗓音是沙哑而柔和的，如此轻佻的语调却从不曾在他的人生中出现过。

"Emrys！"

"噢！请叫我Merlin，谢谢。我比较喜欢我本来的名字。"黑发青年转过头看向对他说话的金发女人，"Morgause，我倒是从这孩子的爷爷那里听到了一点有关你的故事。你的过去，还蛮有意思的。"

Morgause的眼神突然变得狠绝，然而Merlin的笑容却只是更开心了。让Morgana惊诧的是，如果不是那双墨色一般的黑眼睛，她或许真的会以为这就是平日里那个爱笑又正直的善良小男仆。"别这么看着我啊，要恨也该恨他才对。"Merlin将视线扫到地上的Mordred身上，"毕竟，他才是那个人的宝贝孙子。"他瘪了瘪嘴，"你知道他准备让这孩子接替你的位置吗？"

Morgause握着长杖的手开始微微的颤抖，于是Merlin挑眉望向了跪坐在地上的Morgana，"我觉得你的残废姐姐快要站不住了，别管那小屁孩儿了，去扶扶她啊。"

Moegana的眼神里第一次出现了犹豫。泛青的眼角被愤怒拧起了几道褶皱。

"噢，别这样，Morgana.扮狠一向不是你的专长。"Merlin撅起嘴巴，粉红柔软的唇瓣翘得高高的，"你们一定在想，为什么我没有像你们预期的那样死掉或者是变成一个被你们呼来唤去的白痴，对吧？"Merlin的语气很真诚，就像是他对Arthur提出那些宝贵建议的时候一样，"但是，托那个传说中的Emrys的福—也就是我自己—魔法没能把我胀破，也没能夺走我的意识。"他像是正在给孩童讲故事一样耐心地停顿下来，"魔法倒是长进了不少。这还得多谢你们。"

"你到底想干什么？"Morgana咬紧了牙关说道。她怀里的身体温度低得吓人，"就算你获得了那些魔法能量，也不可能轻易杀死我们。"

"噢，你别误会。"Merlin竖起一根手指打断了她，"我怎么会杀你们呢？我是来感谢你们的，不记得了？"他又将视线转回到Morgause身上，只是在此之前用余光瞟了瞟地上的Mordred，满眼的不耐烦，"我还带了礼物呢。而且…"他用脚背勾了勾Mordred无力地垂在地上的手臂，"看来他没在装病。"

"你！"

Morgana的话再次被打断了，"真不是我。"Merlin的眼神很无辜，"我觉得是因为他是我的命运对立面的关系。"

Morgana和Morgause没能明白他的话。

"反正我就是来说一声，我还没死。"Merlin耸耸肩膀，"没什么事我先走了。我还有点私人恩怨要处理。"


	14. Endless

Ch.14-Endless

三天后Morgana和Morgause还是带兵攻打了Camelot，理由是Morgana做了一个预知梦，Merlin会在今天回到城堡，而Arthur会死在他的手中。Uther不再是需要考虑的威胁，因为Arthur一死，军心必然溃散。

Camelot其实从来就不缺乏敌人。这一点，Arthur清楚，曾经的Uther清楚，而Morgana，她或许以前不清楚，但现在，真正利用到了这一点的反而是她。

所以，三天之后的军临城下尽管看起来不可思议，但结合起Morgana和Morgause的长久准备，其实也没什么大不了的。

Arthur终究也没有向那个饱受摧残的村子出兵，骑士团的内部分裂最近闹得很凶，以至于Arthur开始质疑他们对敌的能力，但如今的情况证明了他是对的。所以不管骑士们能否放下心中的不满或是受伤的自尊，他们都得在今天重整旗鼓正面迎敌了。

Arthur捏了捏鼻梁，想起了上次自己站在这里看着城堡下的千军万马的时候，背后还有Merlin.

也许这也就是那次自己虽然没办法指望父亲却还是没有那么害怕的原因。Merlin傻兮兮地举着腌蛋瓶子的样子在脑子里一闪而过，Arthur没自觉地笑起来。他该回会议厅了。

"Lance，等会你带着队伍从正门出去，Gwaine和Percival负责从两翼包抄，我会和Leon…"正在分配任务的Arthur被门外的嘈杂声响打断，他回过头，看向紧闭的木门。

然而轰然的撞击声把他吓了一跳，一个全副武装的士兵背对着他们飞进来，同时也撞开了坚实的大门。缓缓接近的身影吸引了每个人的注意力，他们目不转睛地看着那个修长而高挑的身形慢慢走到门边，然后一脚跨过了那个士兵的头颅

"Merlin…"Arthur的声音很轻，像是害怕惊醒了梦境。

只是这个Merlin很奇怪。他有着和Merlin一模一样的脸，却有着完全不同的气势。他的衣服还是Arthur熟悉的样式，只是全都被染成了深黑色。只是这样，这些原本看起来冒着呆傻气息的旧衣服就显得深邃而美丽，像是紧贴在了主人的身上，勾勒出绝好的线条。

骑士们先是嬉笑着准备上前去搂Merlin的肩膀，却在同一个时刻意识到事情不对劲而停下脚步。

Merlin刚刚，从那个士兵头上，跨过去了…而且如果他们没有看错，Merlin身后的走廊上，应该是躺了满地的卫兵。

可是只有Arthur，只有Arthur注意到了Merlin的黑眼睛。那双，如同凝墨一般的眼睛。于是下一刻，法师前伸的手臂让周围的每一个骑士倒在了地上，唯独Arthur，被紧紧地按在了墙上。他走上前去，指尖抚上了王子的脖颈。

"Merlin…"Arthur抿了抿嘴唇，"所以，那个袭击了村子的巫师就是你。"

"没错。"Merlin供认不讳。

"外面的军队也是你带来的？"

"那些跟我没关系，我就来杀你一个人。"

大厅里突然变得寂静无声。所有人都似乎在一瞬间成了这个巨大画面的背景，无法介入故事的情节，无法进入人物的命运。

"有理由么？"Arthur问得有些无力。

"因为我恨你。"

"哈！"Arthur仰起头来笑，就像他们第一次见面的时候一样。"也许你现在是个大魔法师了，但你仍旧是我的仆人。"

"你知道吗Arthur，这就是我恨你的原因。"他上前几步，把两人之间的距离拉近了一些。"我是史上最强大的魔法师，而你，却只让我当你的男仆。你知道我救过你多少次了吗？"魔法师黑色的眼眸里跳动着凝结的情绪，像是极度的恨意。

"光是听你这话我就知道虽然你变成了那什么的丧心病狂的杀人魔，但至少你还保留着你的幽默感。"Arthur觉得自己有点喘不过气，他的铠甲似乎把脖子压得太紧了。

但是Merlin笑了，他摇着头，像是听到了世间最有趣的笑话，"你知道么，都无所谓了。反正你就要死了。"

"你可不能确定。"Arthur的嘴角笑得有点僵。

"你说得对。"Merlin突然转过身，松开了对Arthur的魔法钳制，然后径直走到大厅的中央，"你是Camelot的王子，我应该给你为生命战斗的权力。"他挥了挥手，身后的门外掉落满地的利剑就漂浮在了他的周围，"鉴于，等会这些东西你我会需要得多一点。"手臂猛地挥向身侧，利剑顿时围着大厅立了一圈。"我觉得我们可以开始了。"

匆匆从门外赶进来的军士挥舞着利剑冲过来，他们可以听到城门外战争的号角声了，正如大厅之内的一样。

Merlin站在原地没有动，只是仍旧悬浮在周身的利剑会时不时飞向靠近到一定程度的士兵，然后毫不犹豫地刺穿他们的心脏。站在那里的Merlin将双臂抱在胸前，一只脚微微抬起，让身体的重量全部支撑在另一只脚上，闲适得像是游戏的孩童。

Arthur怔怔地看着这个嘴角擒着微笑的男孩，胸腔里像是被冰水浸满。他突然觉得自己不认识这个人了，或许从来都没有真正认识过。

不断涌入的士兵很快就显得寥寥无几，大部分的兵力被用来对付城外的兵马了，他们已经可以听到惨烈的厮杀声，可以想象的是，没有最高指挥官的指示，Camelot的士兵只是在被动地反抗，没有丝毫优势。为数不多的军士已经开始犹豫着要不要上前，他们高举着利剑逡巡在法师的周围，眼里是满溢的恐惧和无措。

于是第一个拔剑冲上去的人是Gwaine，他大叫着跑过去，将利剑对准了Merlin的肩膀。下一刻，便被Merlin握住了剑刃，"Gwaine，真可惜，我以为我们是朋友的。"白皙的脸庞扬起淡淡的微笑，原本清澈的蓝色眼眸在黑色的浸润下变得邪恶张狂。握住剑刃的手轻轻推进，Gwaine的身体便猛地飞到墙上，失去了意识。

Merlin转回视线仍旧望向Arthur，只是在之前对晕倒的Gwaine瞥下一个不屑的眼神，"Arthur你看到了吗？我的能力，我可以做的事。你记得你是怎么认识Gwaine的么？是我，是我想尽办法对他友善，是我耐着性子跟这么冲动的人交往。记得你去寻找渔人王的三戟叉的时候，我把你从翼龙的爪牙之下救出来，可是你是怎么报答我的？嗯？"

下一个冲上去的是Leon，他甚至没能接近Merlin分毫就被卸下了装备，下一刻，他撞上墙壁的身体就像是迷了路的苍蝇。

"Leon，我一直都不知道他的存在有什么意义。他总是像个臭虫一样地跟在你后面，但其实什么作用都没有。我不明白的是，我们出城门对付巨龙的时候，他不是应该已经死了么？为什么还要在战争结束之后一瘸一拐地回来享受战士的荣光？"他突然笑得很大声，"说到巨龙还不得不提一下，那次你晕倒得真够及时的。如果不是我父亲的死，你是指望谁来拯救你可悲的Camelot人民呢？"

Arthur的下巴收得很紧，僵硬的唇线如若寒冰。

Percival是下一个。他高大的身躯并没有为他的失败保留一点尊严。

"或许我就该让你在那时候死掉。我竟然还傻傻地去找Nimuel做交易，结果是什么呢Arthur？结果我差点害死我妈妈，差点害死Gaius，最傻的是，我竟然差点用自己的命去换！"

"Merlin！"Gaius的声音严厉而苍老，却在准备继续下去的时候被Merlin竖起的指尖摇晃着制止。"啊啊，"他的语调像是跳动着的音符，"你不要说话。我已经受够你的疯言疯语了糟老头。就是因为你，我才会这么久不用魔法，就是因为你我才每天活得这么羞耻这么见不得人。我会魔法有什么错？为什么偏要隐瞒？因为怕这家伙会烧死我？"他突然回望过来，笑容妖冶，眼中却隐隐有泪光跳动，"我为什么要怕你？我凭什么要怕你？"他的声音颤抖得不受控制，"你以为你真的能烧死我么？如果我不愿意，谁都不能烧死我。"

"Merlin…你不知道你在说什么。"Lancelot伸出一只手，像是要安抚他的样子。

"还有你！Lancelot！你不要以为我不知道你在想什么。你以为你是怎么当上这骑士的？你抢走了我所有的荣耀，所有的功劳，还要在这里假惺惺装好人？"他的呼吸变得急促起来，"你每天脑子里想的都是什么？是怎么杀死Arthur上还是怎么爬上Gwen的床？你敢说你没想过那个**没穿衣服的样子？！"

Lancelot的眼睛已经被怒火烧得滚烫，他和剩下的骑士们大喊着冲过来，Merlin的笑声变得很绝望，"对！就是这样！你们还要在谎言里活多久？"猛然爆发出的魔法力震晕了所有愤怒的骑士，Arthur站在对面，眼里看不出情绪。

从刚才到现在，他一直没有说话，也一直没有拔剑。

"没想到…"他垂下视线，将手伸向腰间的佩剑，"原来你这么恨我。"

Arthur挥剑劈过来的时候Merlin没有用魔法，他只是微微闪身，避开了攻击。"很好，Pendragon，就是这样。"在Arthur不断尝试的时候，他的身体总能轻易地躲闪开来，"看到了么？这还多亏了你平日里的悉心调教啊。"Merlin笑得很甜，他的每一次转身都会在Arthur身上留下一道长长的伤口，"这一道是为了Freya，可怜的姑娘，她或许还真以为我会放下一切跟她一起离开…这一道是为了Will，虽然那家伙嘴巴很讨厌，但是，算了，这道对你不公平，他死了我还是挺开心的。只是他偏要自告奋勇地承认自己有魔法？哼，别搞笑了，他会魔法，猪都能上树了…这一道算是为了…"

"啊—"Arthur使出了致命的一击，然而仍然没有成功，旋转着身体的Merlin像是风中飞舞的蝴蝶，"你确实永远不懂得闭嘴是吧？几天不见，我都忘了你有多罗嗦了。"Arthur重重地喘着粗气，大粒大粒的汗水顺着额头落下，僵硬的嘴唇已经失去了血色。

"Arthur Pendragon，"Merlin突然停下来，凝聚的视线泛着阵阵寒意，"你还是不怕我么？你还是认为你比谁都优秀，比谁都高贵么？就因为我会魔法，就应该被你当作异类，整天卑躬曲膝么？你以为我没注意到你看我的时候像是看怪物一样的眼神么？Pendragon，你太自以为是了。"

"Merlin，Merlin，"Arthur的声音有些断续，"或许你该看看外面。"

窗外的巨大身影Merlin可以说是再熟悉不过，只是巨龙的眼里不再有往日的友善，它是要打败Merlin才来的。

"Kilgharrah，我的老朋友。"Merlin如此说道。

"我不再是你的朋友，Merlin，龙族永远不会与黑巫师交朋友。"

"可你不能否认，我仍旧是个驯龙族，我的身体里仍旧有你们龙族的血脉。"

"可我已经不再听从于你了。"

"是这样么？"Merlin眯起眼睛，声音突然变得苍老而浑厚。Arthur没办法听懂他在说什么，但他能感到有什么不对劲。Kilgharrah的惨叫很快响彻了整个天空，浑身冒着黑烟的巨龙痛苦挣扎着在空中旋转，最后消失在了视线里。"Arthur，你做的最傻的事，就是要一条龙来对付他的主人。"

这是Arthur没有想到的，他以为没人能控制龙族，就算有，那人也不是Merlin.

"我来猜猜，你觉得我绝不可能是驯龙族？"Merlin咯咯地笑起来，"又是这样。你知道么，Arthur，你把这件事闹得有点大了，你看，现在Kilgharrah在攻击Camelot的人民了。"

窗户之外，巨大的龙翼划过天空，汹涌的火光照耀苍穹，百姓们恐慌的惨叫像是永远没有止境。

"Arthur，我们来把这件事了结了吧。"Merlin随手抽起竖立在身边的一把剑，摆出了战斗的姿势。

"噢，Merlin你确定要用剑么？"Arthur用剑身支撑着自己的身体，笑得有些勉强，"别忘了，我才是从小就被训练成杀人机器的那个，我可以一击就把你击倒的。"

"你也别忘了，我可以不用一击就击倒你的。"

昔日的对话在此时重现，三年的时光像是一闪而逝的流星，即使陨灭，也依然美丽耀眼，不可方物。

两人的战斗突然都变得尖锐而勇毅，充满了杀气的房间里，王子和仆人的招式如此相似，像是每一个陪伴王子训练的早晨，只不过如今的仆人没有以往让着王子的意思。如果不是这一场比试，Arthur几乎都要忘记了自己已经和Merlin一起训练过了多少个早晨，也几乎要忘记每次与骑士们比试的时候，那个默默坐在旁边摩擦盔甲，却用眼角偷瞄他的小男仆眼里不可磨灭的欣羡与敬仰。

是从什么时候开始，他们的关系变成了这样的呢？是从第一次见面自己当众羞辱他开始，还是以后的每一天，自己都用各种方法欺负他那样开始？手中的攻击渐渐快到只剩下本能，明明是生死之战，他的思绪却无法集中到击败敌手这样的重点上。或许是因为这样的场景太过熟悉，也或许是因为自己对面的这个人太过熟悉…

他突然觉得他们俩对战的时候有点像是在照镜子。Merlin的一招一式都是跟他学来的，而他之所以能够用得这么熟练，很有可能是因为借助了魔法的力量。但是，一个临阵磨枪的学生永远无法击败一个苦练多年的老师，不是么？于是下一刻，在两人的剑同时刺向对方的身体的时候，Arthur的速度还是比Merlin快了那么一点点。但是就是这一点点，就能决定很多事情。比如说Merlin突然低下了头，比如说Arthur的身体里有某种金色的光芒顺着手中的剑流向了Merlin的身体，又比如Merlin身上流泻出来的黑色烟雾，还有他疼痛的惨叫和猛然爆发的汗水。

浓重的黑色渐渐从眼中散去，Merlin的表情张惶而无错，冰冷的面孔再次恢复了往日的生机，蓝色的眼眸却变得灰暗没有光彩。

"Merlin…"Arthur张大了眼睛。

"Arthur…"他抬起头，眼里充满了悲哀。

Merlin倒下的时候Arthur把他抱在了怀里。两个被汗水湿透的男人静静地坐在地上，因为无力而互相依偎。

"傻子，再打下去，我就真的要撑不住了。"Arthur喘气的时候讲话断断续续的。

"Arthur…对不起…对不起…"

"嘘…嘘…"Arthur伸手按住Merlin的腹部，喷发的血液却没有因此停止。"大魔法师拜托你干点什么好不好？刚刚不是一副很厉害的样子么？"Arthur的语气嚣张得让人讨厌，但是Merlin没有像往常一样还口或者是翻白眼，他的泪水比血液还要来得汹涌，就这么源源不断地流进Arthur的脖子里，烫得吓人。"我很怕…Arthur…我很怕…"

"我知道，我知道的Merlin.,但是现在，你不准怕，你听到了么？我是王子，我在命令你，你给我施点什么诡异的魔法，念两句鬼都听不懂的咒语，然后你就会没事了好么？"

"Arthur…我杀人了…我杀了很多人…"Merlin抽泣着说，身体因为疼痛而抽搐着，"男人，女人…母亲，和她们的孩子…Arthur…他们在火里面大喊着救命…我…我就站在那里看着…我杀了他们…是我杀了他们…"

"Merlin…"

"一切都回不去了…我…没办法再待在这里…对不起…帮我转告Gwaine，Leon，Lancelot…还有…还有Elyan，还有Pericival…"

"闭嘴！Merlin！闭嘴！"Arthur觉得自己的眼睛里 有什么东西很烫，像是按捺不住想要跑出来，他突然有点喘不过气，"会好起来的！Merlin！一切都会好起来的！我们都干过错事，我也做过错事，每个人都会，但是我们，我们会改正它们的，我们会弥补的，好么？我们一起，只要我们在一起，就没有做不到的事，是不是？你是我的Destiny，那条蠢龙跟我说了…我们会一起统一Albion，我们会一起站在Albion最高的山上，然后看着日出和夕阳慢慢变老。在打仗的时候，我会骑在马背上，而你会骑着巨龙盘旋在我头上，我们会所向披靡。这是那条蠢龙告诉我的，但是你要告诉我，那是真的，我要你亲口向我保证，那一切都是会实现的！"Arthur的眼泪落到Merlin冒汗的额头上，他低下头，望向了Merlin快要闭上的眼睛。"Merlin！不要睡着…不要睡着我求你了…Merlin…"王子突然狠狠地吻住了黑发男孩的额头，"因为我爱你…"

"我猜得果然没错。"一身黑衣的Morgana牵着矮小男孩的手走进来，"Emrys，在你最虚弱的时候，也是Mordred最强大的时候，没错吧？"

Arthur记得这个孩子，是他亲手送到Druid人手中的孩子。

"Arthur，眼泪真的不适合你。"Morgana笑着摇摇头，"还是说我都忘了你小时候是多爱哭了，那时候我就告诉过你你哭起来的样子很难看。"

Merlin的生命在一点点地流失，Arthur可以感觉得到。他需要帮助，他需要…如果可以，他想他现在需要的是神明。

"Mordred，我知道你不喜欢那天Merlin对待你的方式，不过现在我可以把他交给你了。"Morgana松开了牵着Mordred的手，微微提了提下巴。

Arthur从来不知道一个小孩子的笑可以这么邪恶。他看着那个小小的身躯一步步接近，苍白的嘴唇勾起血腥的笑容，下意识地收紧了手中的力道。

"怎么了Arthur？因为是小孩子就下不了手了么？"Morgana在不远的地方笑，"那我来做你的对手怎么样？"

"Morgana…"Arthur咬紧了牙关。猛然扑到面前的冲击力让他的整个身体向后摔去，侵袭全身的痛苦和仍旧在流血的伤口降低了他的体温，脱力感和眩晕感开始蔓延到他的大脑。可是剧痛的手臂还是没有松开手中的钳制。"Merlin！醒醒！"Arthur在重拾身体控制权的第一时间望向了怀中的人。他轻轻抬起Merlin的下巴，想要确定他是否还在呼吸。

"噢，真甜蜜。我就说你不可能喜欢Gwen那种女人的。"Morgana的笑声有些刺耳。

"Merlin，醒醒，你不能在这时候变得这么没用，你听到了么？你不是说我才该是那个先昏倒的人么？"Arthur在笑。是的，他的声音很轻，可是他的嘴角在笑。这彻底刺激到了Morgana已经快要崩断的神经。他怎么还笑得出来？！

手中聚集起来的巨大能量渐渐凝结成一个黑色的魔法球，Morgana的眼睛突然被黑暗占满。整个大厅里像是被黑夜包围了，凛冽的寒风灌满了每个人的衣袖，Arthur被卷起的风沙刮得有些睁不开眼睛。邪恶、冰冷的魔法是如此鲜明，死亡的气息笼罩在房间里，死神的镰刀似乎就在后颈徘徊。Arthur垂下视线凝视Merlin的脸庞，想笑却被风扯住了嘴角，"算了，小懒虫。平时都是你叫我起床的，我叫怎么叫得醒你。"

黑色的魔法球接近得很快，几乎是眼睛无法看清的速度。可是有一只手猛地抓住了Arthur的胸襟，怀中人身上猛然爆发的金色光芒突然包围了两人的身体，盘旋着上升的光辉逐渐变得闪耀刺目。Arthur觉得胸腔像是被什么填满了，身体里充满了前所未有的力量。猛地昂起头，大张的嘴唇吐出了一长串连他自己也无法理解的语言。这种语言很熟悉，很亲切，像是从来都凝结在他的血液里，又像是来自于某个让他血脉喷张的人体内。这是龙语。Arthur在Kilgharrah破窗而入的时候意识到。

滚烫的火焰充斥整个大厅的时候，Arthur感到了脸部强烈的灼烧感。这条龙不会就这么把他们都烧死了吧？他的脑子在失去意识的前一刻这么想到。

"Arthur！"他又听到那个熟悉的声音了，他知道下一句会是rise and shine，就好像他是太阳之类的东西一样。用最后的力气扯出一个笑容，便任由大脑沉沉的睡去。

他知道接下来的生活会更加艰难，也知道有太多太多几乎不肯能的问题等着他处理，但是，我们都会犯错，不是么？只要他还在身边，只要他还活着，就一定能够顺利地渡过难关，就一定能够…能够什么呢？他不知道，因为他已经睡着了。

END.


End file.
